The utilization of air bearings for assistance in transporting heavy objects is well known and specific examples of the air bearings themselves as well as the utilization thereof is illustrated in references cited hereinafter.
An area of continued problems in transport has been that of efficiently handling large rolls or reels. One of the problems with these particular products or packages has been the fact that although they are substantially uniform in exterior configuration, i.e. not irregular, they are not easily transportable with the standard equipment such as a forklift, pallet or the like. As is obvious, the fact that the exterior surface is curved thus permits the object to roll if on an uneven surface, a problem necessitating care. Further, the fact that the exterior surface, particularly in the case of paper rolls, is subject to damage creates special problems. In the past, these particular objects, i.e. generally cylindrical, have been handled by several people, physically overcoming the inertia, or in the alternative by particularly designed equipment trucks, forklift or pallets having special configurations. The fact that special handling equipment has been required or the fact that several people have been involved in the movement of these objects has proven to be exceedingly costly both in terms of financial outlay and the loss of otherwise productive equipment or personnel.
The current invention recognizes that air bearings and air bearing conveying devices for rolls of material and other round shapes is not new, however, the embodiment of this invention allows a paper roll or other round shapes to be independently picked up off the floor and transported or positioned during various manufacturing and/or process procedures. Prior art with mechanical means such as wheels, lift tables, overhead crane or conveying devices are all well established in the industry as are air bearing supported pallets with various configurations of chock devices for saddling the roll during transport and positioning. This invention addresses itself towards the latter. Prior air bearing art required the roll be placed on the air pallet by an overhead crane or rolled onto the pallet from an elevated platform which has a similar co-planar relationship with the pallet top deck. In the latter case, a removable or retractable chock is employed to allow side entry onto the pallet. No other air bearing device has been conceived that would independently and effectively pick a roll up off the floor in an unassisted manner.
It is therefore proposed that the present invention deals with a lightweight, inexpensive means for handling large objects such as paper rolls or reels of material and enables these objects, in spite of their tremendous weight, to be handled quickly and accurately by one person. The present invention also requires a minimum of working space and external power to enable the rapid and easy movement of these objects thus enabling an individual to place the objects in position adjacent to or within reach of a paper handling machine without the necessity of expensive transfer equipment. The random or omni directional capability allows more efficient use of space in the immediate area of the process operating machinery.
Prior art known to the inventor which discloses the utilization or construction of air bearings include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,487 granted to Mackie, Apr. 12, 1966, which discloses a self-regulating air bearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,311 granted to Jung, June 20, 1967, which discloses a pallet type device supported by an air bearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,936 granted to Crowley et al. May 26, 1970 which discloses an improved air bearing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,936 granted to Crowley et al. on May 26, 1970 which discloses an air bearing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,694 granted to Crowley which discloses another air bearing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,074 granted to Pipes on Apr. 11, 1972 which discloses a warehouse apparatus with an air bearing supporting stacking device.
With the above noted prior art and problems in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive means for transporting large rolls of paper or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide means whereby a single person can load, transport and unload, or position in a machine, a roll of paper or the like weight thousands of pounds.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable device wherein large rolls of varying diameter and weight may be easily handled.
Still a further object of the present invention is to produce a device having outwardly projecting laterally adustable arms supported by air bearings for cradling a roll of paper or the like.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an air bearing supported device for cradling a roll of paper or the like and further including means to prevent the accidental tipping of a narrow roll.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which may be used singly for short rolls or as a pair for wide rolls.